La declaración de zero
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: ¿Qué tan difisil sera confesarle sus sentimientos a yuuki?


Ya no podía resistir más las insinuaciones de kaname hacia yuuki, siempre la tocaba y la abrazaba enfrente de él, ¿acaso yuuki no notaba que él se estaba muriendo de celos cada vez que le veía con kaname?, cada vez se abrazaban… él se estaba muriendo por tan sólo darle un corto abrazo, caminaban juntos pero lo peor de todo era que kaname se le insinuara a yuuki, siempre, no había momento en el que él no se le estuviera insinuando a yuuki, lo único bueno era que ella no había caído en su sucio juego… no lo permitiría, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente sin antes haber luchado un poco por el amor de yuuki… si… estaba decidido, le diría a yuuki todo lo que sentía por ella…

Zero: Lo hare

Zero se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en la cama bocarriba

Zero: No me vencerás… kaname

Se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de yuuki, al llegar trató de tocar la puerta pero no pudo, su mano se había detenido a escasos milímetros de la puerta, odiaba admitirlo pero se encontraba nervioso… no sabía cómo actuaria yuuki ante la situación…

Zero: ¿Y si me odia?, ¿y si no me vuelve a hablar nunca?... ¿y si no me quiere volver a ver en toda su vida?

Esa era la peor condena, no se imaginaba un mundo donde no estuviera rodeado de las sonrisas de su amada yuuki, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir sin volver a verla nunca más?, simplemente no lo sabía, desde el primer momento en que la vio se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, ella era su única razón de existir, ella fue la única que le trajo luz a su vida después de vivir mucho tiempo vagando en las oscuras tinieblas de su alma, ella le había devuelto la paz que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba, simplemente yuuki era todo para él, resignado regresó a su habitación enojado consigo mismo, no había podido decirle lo que sentía a yuuki, se sentía fatal, necesitaba desahogarse, liberarse y pensar con más calma sobre sus sentimientos, sin pensárselo dos veces salió en pijama a tomarse un pequeño respiro, sin saber cómo llegó hasta la fuente donde siempre veía a yuuki sentada, un chapoteo le llamó la atención, ¿alguien estaba a estas horas en la piscina?, se dirigió hacia ésta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a yuuki sentada con los pies metidos en el agua, lo miró sonriéndole, incitándolo a sentarse con ella, sin poder evitarlo sus pies se movieron hasta donde ella se encontraba

Yuuki: ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

Zero: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yuuki: Quería refrescarme un poco, ¿por qué no metes tus pies y te relajas?

Zero la miró incrédulo ¿meter los pies al agua?, ¿acaso lo creía un niño?, suspiro, tal vez estaría bien descansar del zero maduro y solo dejarse llevar, arremangó su pantalón hasta las rodillas y metió los pies al agua moviéndolos suavemente… se sentía bien

Yuuki: ¿Ya estás mejor?

Zero: Si

Simplemente se relajó disfrutando del agua al contacto de su piel y de la compañía de yuuki, de repente sintió como yuuki se recargaba en su brazo, se había quedado dormida, sonrió al verla dormir como una niña pequeña, con cuidado la acomodó entre sus brazos y se levantó a sí mismo para levarla a su habitación, en el trayecto sólo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía su yuuki, si suya y pronto se encargaría de que ella misma lo supiera, al llegar abrió la puerta, des tendió la cama y la recostó, la arropó y en respuesta ella le dedico una sonrisa, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos

Yuuki: Zero

Dijo extendiendo su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo

Zero: Shhhh… duerme

Yuuki: Te quiero

Y tras decir esto se quedó plácidamente dormida, zero no podía creer lo que yuuki le había dicho, le había dicho que lo quería… tal vez tenía una pequeña oportunidad de conquistarla, salió de su habitación no sin antes mirarla por una última vez antes de dormir, se dirigió hacía su habitación, se recostó y se durmió teniendo en mente que el día siguiente le confesaría todo a yuuki.

A la mañana siguiente zero había despertado con muchos más ánimos que de costumbre, se duchó, se vistió y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía, salió de su alcoba y en pasillo se topó con su querida yuuki

Yuuki: Hola zero, siento haberme quedado dormida anoche

Zero: ¡Vamos díselo! No es nada

Yuuki: Esta bien, te veo en clase

Y tras decir esto salió corriendo

Zero: Tonto, tenías la oportunidad perfecta y la dejaste ir

Zero se reprimió mentalmente por no haberle dicho a yuuki sus sentimientos

Zero: Vamos aun puedes alcanzarla, alcánzala y dile lo que sientes

Sin saber cómo zero comenzó a correr detrás de yuuki, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vió le enfureció, kaname estaba sosteniendo las manos de su yuuki, eso era lo último que toleraba, se acercó a ellos y tomó a yuuki de su muñeca y literalmente la arrastró hasta un árbol cercano dejándola a ella fuera del alcance de kaname, encerrada entre el tronco del árbol y su fuerte pecho

Yuuki: Zero ¿qué ocurre?

Zero: ¿Qué ocurre?, ocurre que no soporto que sigas tan cerca de ese kaname

Yuuki: Zero…

Yuuki lo miraba atónita ante sus palabras

Yuuki: Zero yo…

Zero: ¿Qué acaso no vez que me estoy muriendo por tan sólo tener una oportunidad de acercarme así a ti como lo hace kaname?, ¿Acaso no vez lo celoso que estoy de saber que kaname te habla cada que se le antoje?, yuuki yo… yo te amo

Yuuki no le respondió, simplemente lo siguió viendo en silencio, sonrojada y sin nada que decir, zero simplemente se alejó sin saber cómo se había armado de valor para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero ya estaba hecho ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que ella le diera una respuesta, pasó más de medio día y yuuki simplemente lo evitaba y se alejaba de él, esta situación termino por colmarle la escasa paciencia que tenía, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla otra vez, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su aceptación o su rechazo, aun si lo rechazaba y le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos sabía que no dejaría de amarla, al llegar la noche lo primero que hizo fue buscarla, caminó por toda la escuela hasta que la encontró en una pequeña vereda, sin pensárselo dos segundos se acercó a ella y la volvió a colocar entre el tronco de un árbol y su fuerte pecho

Yuuki: Zero…

Estaba sonrojada

Zero: ¿Por qué me evitas?, si es por lo que te dije simplemente dímelo, dime que no me amas y me alejare de ti

Para su sorpresa yuuki se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, dejándolo congelado al instante

Yuuki: Zero jamás trataría de alejarte de mí

Yuuki se separó un poco para ver el rostro de zero

Yuuki: Yo te amo

Sus palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue besarla, besarla con toda esa ternura y amor que sentía por ella

Zero: Te amo

Yuuki: Y yo a ti

Se volvieron a besar dejándose muy en claro todo lo que sentían por el otro.


End file.
